Don't Forget About Us
by brontesaurus
Summary: Ginny, I don't want to loose you. Harry said, choking back tears. He knew Ginny was right. He couldn't do this to her. Or himself.' HPGW Canon to HBP. Ginny and Harry meet up again and talk about their relationship.


Authors Note: I'm not JKR or Mariah Carey therefore I own nothing. Thank you. Hope you enjoy reading this.

**Don't Forget About Us**

_(Don't forget about us)  
Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go No baby, no baby, no baby no Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go My baby boy..._

Although a lot of that day was hazy, she could remember every detail of that one moment. That moment in the Gryffindor Common Room, after the Quidditch final. Gryffindor had finally won! Of course, that wasn't the part she remembered best. Or even the part she enjoyed the most.

No. It was after that, during the party in the Gryffindor Common Room, celebrating their win. It was when Harry finally arrived, when she hugged him and told him the good new. And it was when he kissed her.

_Just let it die With no goodbyes Details don't matter We both paid the price Tears in my eyes You know sometimes It'd be like that baby_

Of course, that'd been ages ago. A lot had changed since then. Dumbledore had died, at the hands of someone he had trusted. Serverus Snape.

Dumbledore's funeral was another day that had a stand out moment for her. Unfortunately, this moment had not been as wonderful as the last one. To tell the truth, it was anything but.

He had ended it with her. For her own safety of course. Not that that made it any better.

They had both suffered from this. Harry no longer had her to keep him happy. He needed Ginny and he knew this. But he could never endanger her, he loved her too much.

And poor Ginny got tears in her eyes every time she saw anything that reminded her of Harry. She had always loved him, since she was a little girl, before Hogwarts even. He had been her hero, and she loved hearing stories of how he saved the world from Voldermort. And then, the year before she started Hogwarts, she met him, even if it was just briefly.

Their relationship began there, starting as her being the daughter of the witch who had helped him find the platform, to her being his best friends little sister, to being the naive girl he rescued from the chamber, to them being friends, and finally, being lovers.

_Now every time I see you I pretend I'm fine When I wanna reach out to you But I turn and I walk and I let it ride Baby I must confess We were bigger than anything Remember us at our best And don't forget about_

They had been Harry and Ginny. The perfect couple. Even Ron didn't mind this arrangement too much (and that itself was an amazing thing). They weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend. With all they had been through together, they were bigger than that.

Late nights, playin' in the dark And wakin' up inside my arms Boy, you'll always be in my heart and I can see it in your eyes You still want it So don't forget about us

_I'm just speaking from experience Nothing can compare to your first true love So I hope this will remind you When it's for real, it's forever So don't forget about us_

Ginny looked up from the patch of dirt she had been staring at in silence, and into Harry's piercing green eyes. His eyes made her want to jump into his arms and kiss him. But she knew she couldn't do that.

Ginny had finally met his eyes! Harry's lips upturned unto a small smile. Just looking at her bought back so many memories. So many things he had pushed to the back of his mind, trying to forget about them.

He had loved Ginny so much. He still did. Every moment with her had been amazing. Even when they just sat in the common room, embracing each other and talking. Or sometimes just sitting in silence. They didn't need to talk, they connected on other levels.

She was his first (and so far only) true love. His experience with Cho Chang had been nothing in comparison. He just wished he hadn't ended it with her, although he knew it was for the best.

_Oh they say That you're in a new relationship But we both know Nothing comes close to What we had, it perseveres That we both can't forget it How good we used to get it_

"So, I hear you've got a new girlfriend." said Ginny, as casually as possible, when she finally got up the nerve to speak. Harry nodded, causing the little happiness in Ginny's eyes to disappear completely. "But she's nothing like you Gin." he said softly, reaching up, cupping her face in her hand and stroking her cheek gently with his thumb. "Not nearly as amazing as you."

_There's only one me and you And how we used to shine No matter what you go through We are one, that's a fact That you can't deny So baby we just can't let The fire pass us by Forever we'd both regret So don't forget about_

Ginny allowed herself a small smile at this. "Well, there was only one you and me." she replied, equally softly. "And there always will be only one." Harry whispered, leaning forward and giving her one quick, but extremely sweet kiss.

Tears began to well up in Ginny's eyes. "Harry," she whispered hoarsely, "Harry, no matter what you go through, whatever happens, you won't forget about me, will you?"

Harry answered this with another kiss, this one slightly longer.

_Late nights, playin' in the dark And wakin' up inside my arms Boy, you'll always be in my heart and I can see it in your eyes You still want it So don't forget about us_

_I'm just speaking from experience Nothing can compare to your first true love So I hope this will remind you When it's for real, it's forever So don't forget about us_

_[Rap  
And if she's got your head all messed up now That's the trickery She'll wanna have like you know how this lovin' used to be I bet she can't do like me She'll never be MC_

_Baby don't you, don't you forget about us_

The kiss caused Ginny's tears to overflow and they began to run down her cheeks. "H-Harry," she sobbed "You can't do this. Y-you have a girlfriend." Harry lifted his other hand to her face, wiping away her tears with his fingers. "She'll never be you Gin." he replied, then sighed. "As much as I love you, you do understand why we can't be together. Right?" Ginny nodded, not trusting her own voice.

_Late nights, playin' in the dark And wakin' up inside my arms Boy, you'll always be in my heart and I can see it in your eyes You still want it So don't forget about us_

_I'm just speaking from experience Nothing can compare to your first true love So I hope this will remind you When it's for real, it's forever So don't forget about us_

_Late nights, playin' in the dark And wakin' up inside my arms Boy, you'll always be in my heart and I can see it in your eyes You still want it So don't forget about us_

_I'm just speaking from experience Nothing can compare to your first true love So I hope this will remind you When it's for real, it's forever So don't forget about us_

She understood completely, which just made her hate the whole situation more. She wanted him, needed him, so badly. But she couldn't have him.

As Harry had before, she, too, began reminiscing. Her time with Harry, although limited, had been absolutely wonderful. She remembered the first time they had stayed up late, talking in the common room. And how she had fallen asleep during that talk, and woken up the next morning, his arms around her.

That had happened many times since, every time as good as the first.

And then there were the days they did nothing except sit and enjoy each others company. Harry seemed to relax when she was with him. He seemed to forget all his problems.

And just making him happy made her happy.

People say that nothing can ever compare to your first true love, and both Harry and Ginny understood and agreed with this completely.

_Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go No baby, no baby, no baby no Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go_

Before Harry knew what he was doing, he had embraced her in a hug. "I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley." her murmured into her ear. "I love you too, Harry James potter." she replied. She turned her head slightly and looked into his eyes. She knew what she had to do.

"Harry." she said, pulling away. "Harry, we can't do this. We've got to move on. W can't just have these infrequent meetings where we kiss and tell each other that we love them, then not see each other for weeks, or even years, again."

Saying this was breaking Ginny's heart just as much as hearing it was breaking Harry's.

"Ginny, I don't want to loose you." Harry said, chocking back tears. He knew Ginny was right. He couldn't do this to her. Or himself. But he couldn't get back together with her either. He loved her too much to put her life at risk. There was no way of winning.

Ginny gave Harry a watery smile then lent up and kissed him no the cheek. "Maybe one day, when you've defeated Voldermort, we can be us again." she said. Harry nodded, knowing that if he spoke, he would start to cry.

_When it's for real, it's forever So don't forget about us._

"Don't forget Harry, when it's real, its forever." she gave him one last kiss on the lips, then turned and began to walk away. She stopped a few metres away and turned back around. "So don't forget about us."

AN:/ Please Review. Thank you!!


End file.
